


Crooked

by AceButHorny



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Bestiality, Brother/Sister Incest, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Infidelity, Constant Arousal, Cooking with cum, Dildos, Don't Like Don't Read, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Father/Son Incest, He/him pronouns for Bianca, Incest, Kinky, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nasty, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Makeouts, Slut!Hazel, Slut!nico, Slutty Hazel Levesque, Slutty Nico di Angelo, Spitroasting, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Vibrators, cum, cum in food, cum slut, excessive cum, piss drinking, very horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceButHorny/pseuds/AceButHorny
Summary: A story following Nico and his lovely incestuous family, as they fuck each other and everyone else through their lives.Please read the tags! :D
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo (Percy Jackson), Hades & Hazel Levesque, Hades & Persephone (Percy Jackson), Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Hazel Levesque & Persephone (Percy Jackson), Hazel Levesque/Hades, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Hades, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Persephone, Nico di Angelo/Hades, Nico di Angelo/Hazel Levesque, Persephone (Percy Jackson)/Hazel Levesque
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	1. Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Nico is 15 and Hazel is 14 Bianca is 17

Nico sat down on the clear purple dildo attached to his chair, he bit his lip as the ribbed plastic slid into him. He was wearing a white crop tee, black panties with a hole for his asshole, and black thigh highs. “Morning Hazel morning 'Seph” His sister Hazel sat in the chair next to him. She was dressed in a dark purple tank top and light pink panties. She was eating Daddy's cum pancakes with a glass of Persephone’s piss. 

“Morning” Hazel said with a smile. 'Seph turned away from the stove, her dark hair was tied up in a ponytail, she was wearing nothing but pink thigh highs and a pink apron.

“Good morning Nico” She called in her flowery voice. “What would you like for breakfast?”

“May I have Daddy's cum oatmeal and Daddy's saliva?” 

“Sorry my flower, there's no saliva left. But you can have Daddy's piss until he comes down” She said sympathetically. 

“Ok thanks” 'Seph poured him a glass of Daddy's warm piss and handed it to him. 

“Here. Your oatmeal is on the way!” Nico took a few sips relishing the acrid taste. 

He and Hazel were chatting casually when Persephone brought Nico his cum oatmeal. As she sat down with her own plate of Daddy's cum pancakes a dog bounded in through the door. It was a hellhound but the size of a normal big dog, it came around every so often. Hazel had even named them, Comedenti which translates to eater in Latin. Hazel squealed with joy when she saw them.

Denti ducked under the table and reappeared between Hazel's thighs. They lapped at her pussy through her panties, she pulled her panties off to give the dog full access. Denti didn't waste any time, they began eating her out with ferocity. Hazel moaned loudly, her wetness already leaking heavily onto the chair and floor. Denti picked up speed and Hazel screamed in pleasure as their long tongue assaulted her pussy. Her eyes rolled into her head, she grasped the table for stability. She cried out as she squirted cum everywhere. But Denti didn't let up. Hazel shook uncontrollably as she came 6 more times, soaking everything around her. When Denti finally let up Hazel slumped unconscious into her pancakes.

'Seph had one hand between her legs, she had been rubbing her clit to the scene. Denti headed over and gave 'Seph four shattering orgasms before leaving the way they came. Nico wished he could feel the skill of that tongue for himself but Denti didn't like eating ass as much as they liked pussy. 

Nico's glass was empty and his oatmeal was gone, when his Daddy finally came into the kitchen. Hazel had just woken up and was still in a daze but she and Nico both jumped up to greet him. Hades hugged them both. “Good morning” He said, bending down to give Hazel a deep kiss that had them both humping Nico desperately as he was sandwiched between them. Nico could feel the wet of Hazel's pussy and his Daddy's huge boner as they moaned and their mouths squelched above him. He forced his way into their kiss, and they all made out with wild sloppiness. They groped each other until they were all cumming. 

They separated, panting and dizzy. Persephone was watching in amusement. Hades summoned some spirits to clean up the mess Hazel and 'Seph made with Denti’s help. Hades gave his wife a quick orgasm and a kiss. He sat down at the table with the stack of mixed cum pancakes 'Seph prepared. Nico took his dishes to the sink, and washed them bending over more than he needed to. He finished and leaned against the counter interrupting his parents’ conversation. “Daddy we're all out of your saliva, will you give me some?” He asked, batting his eyelashes. 

“Come here my baby slut” Hades said, beckoning him. Nico climbed into his Daddy's lap. His father gave him a chaste kiss. “Angel, remove your panties” Nico obeyed, sliding his dark panties off his milky legs. Hades forced his tongue into Nico's mouth, their tongues wrapped around each other mixing and licking up saliva. Nico whimpered continuously as he bobbed his head sucking his father's dripping tongue as far down as he could. He shifted so he could rut against his Daddy's leg. Nico's moans got even higher as he humped his father's thigh loving the friction.  
Hades groped Nico's ass pulling his fat cheeks apart and rubbing them together, he gave his son's ass a hard swat. Nico moaned and jumped further into his lap, his knee now rubbing deliciously against Hades' own erection with every needy rut. Hades took one hand away from his son's ass and grasped Nico's chin to hold it still as he overpowered his son's mouth using his much larger, longer tongue. He held Nico's head back and drooled onto his tongue, spitting as much saliva as he could gather onto his tongue, flooding Nico's mouth with drool. Nico swallowed it hungrily and stat up in his Daddy's lap to drool into his mouth.

They made out like that, humping, drooling, spitting, lapping, and sucking. Cum and saliva pooled in their laps and on the floor. 

Hazel was on her knees tits pressed to the floor devouring their mess, eating it will hungry moans as Persephone ate her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment I really appreciate feedback!!


	2. Nico’s gets taught

Nico and Hazel were dressed for school. Hazel was wearing a completely transparent white shirt that showed off her tits and hard nipples perfectly, and jeans so tight it was a wonder she could walk in them, they showed off her large camel toe. The crotch of her jeans were soaked with her juices, her eyes were rolling back, and she was shaking and moaning, all due the vibrator shoved up her tight pussy. Nico had on a short pleated skirt, a tight strapless top and his black thigh highs. They went to a progressive school in California. It was a huge castle that taught kinks and sexual expression.

Hazel was so desperate and horny, they made out on the way to school, hot and sloppy. They humped each other Hazel sopping pussy rubbed on Nico's thigh. With only her soaked jeans in between, her knee shoved between his legs. Nico was gay but pleasure was pleasure and he would do anything for Hazel.

Ten minutes later they arrived. Hazel reluctantly pulled away from Nico. They got out of the car and entered the school building. As usual people were talking, walking, and fucking in the corridors. Hazel kissed Nico on the cheek and went off to join her friends. Nico headed over to his friends' meeting place. His friends waved him over when they saw him. He greeted them “Hi guys” 

“Hey Nico” Reyna and Jason said. Jason grinned and ruffled his hair. Nico slapped his hand away.

“Hey” Annabeth said absently. She was going over some papers, probably extra credit work.

“Neeks you look really cute today!” Piper exclaimed. She looked down at his cum covered legs. She got a knowing look in her eyes “It looks like you've already had some fun today!” Nico rolled his eyes.

“As if you don't have the same family dynamic”. Piper blushed. Nico had helped Piper get her and her dad to spend more time together, she had excitedly told everyone that they fucked as much as they could now instead of only when it was convenient for her dad.

“Speaking of family” Jason started “This morning Annabeth was telling me about the amazing fivesome she had with hers” Annabeth perked up.

“Oh yeah! It was fantastic. They surprised me when I got home, best time we've had in awhile!”

“That sounds delicious! Tell me everything” Piper squealed. Annabeth described all the fun her family had had the night prior. By the end Piper and Annabeth were both rubbing their cameltoed pussies. “Shit that's hot I wish I had a big family to fuck” Piper cursed, licking her wet fingers.

“Don't worry Pipes” Jason said “As soon as we graduate and we're good and ready we'll fuck our selfs a nice big family to play with” Piper's hand shot back down to rub her clit through her shorts.

“Jason” She moaned “You're gonna make me cum” Jason smirked.

“You're always about to cum Pipes”  


“Yeah but the idea of us fucking our kids together is the hottest fucking thing I can imagine” 

“Then cum Piper” Jason purred. And she did. As she cried out in pleasure the bell rang. As an Aphrodite kid she came a lot. Cum shot from her pussy through her shorts and splattered the floor. Giving her no time to recover, the rest of the group made their way to the general studies part of the building talking along the way. Nico saw cum continue to spurt from Piper's pussy as they went. 

Nico's first class of the day was algebra. Once they reached general studies they parted ways. Nico opened the door to the class room and slipped into his seat. A minute later their teacher, Mr. Retsnom walked in. “Good morning everyone,” He called.

He got a mumbled “Morning” in response. He sat down at his desk.

“Alright, who did yesterday's homework?” Nico's heart dropped, he had completely forgotten. Everyone except him raised their hands, something rather unusual. “Everyone who completed it, put it on my desk” The class got up and flocked to stack their homework on Mr. Retsnom desk, he handed each of them practice sheets. Once they were all seated he called Nico over. 

Nico stood in front of his teacher's desk, Mr. Retsnom undid his pants and Nico's heart jumped back up. “Undress” His teacher commanded. Nico did as he was told, pulling off his skirt, top, shoes and thigh highs. Mr. Retsnom rolled back in his chair and pointed at the space under his desk. “Kneel under here and blow me till I tell you to stop” 

Nico crawled under the desk backing up as his teacher rolled the chair forward. It was surprisingly spacious, there was plenty of head room. “The rest of you” Mr. Retsnom called “Focus on your work” Nico scooted in between Mr. Retsnom’s legs and pulled his flaccid cock out. He spit on his hands and began stroking his teacher's dick, it quickly started hardening in his hands. Nico gave the head a few small licks before sliding it into his mouth, he hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head in slow steady pace. Nico swallowed more of Mr. Retsnom's cock, then his teacher bucked his hips deep-throating Nico. He choked and tried to pull up but was stopped by a hand on the back of his head, Nico relaxed his throat and bobbed his head with vigor. Mr. Retsnom bucked into Nico's throat a few more times before cumming, Nico was forced to swallow. His teacher removed his hand from Nico's head, he pulled off gasping for breath he coughed and gratefully lapped the cum Mr. Retsnom collected on his fingers.

”You can go Nico” His teacher told him after the bell rang, signaling the end of class. He had a cruel glint in his eyes as Nico stood shakily and started to dress himself. Mr. Retsnom had fucked Nico's throat all through the forty-five minute class.

The rest of the general studies classes were boring and uneventful. Nico and Hazel sat together with their friends at lunch, they chatted as they ate. Hazel and Calypso were making out, and Hazel was fingering Calypso. Apparently Hazel had been whoring around all day as the vibrator was still torturing her pussy.

Nico's first class after lunch was bondage. The teacher Mrs. Niolia took them out to the yard so they would have plenty of room to work in. The yard was surrounded by the school on all sides, there were benches, trees and a patch of marble with tables and chairs. “Okay class” Mrs. Niolia called “I'm gonna separate y'all into two groups, I need one volunteer from each group to practice on” She randomly selected students for the two groups, A and B. Nico ended up in group A. One person from each group stepped forward, Nico recognized group B's volunteer from Camp Jupiter she was a daughter of Ceres. His group's volunteer was some kid from his BDSM class. The teacher talked them through it, giving the verbal instructions. She came over a few times to give them pointers. Ultimately group B did a better job. They carefully untied the volunteers. “This next technique is a bit more difficult so we're all going to be working together on only one volunteer” Mrs. Niolia informed them. Nico stepped towards her.

“I'll do it”

“Good, thank you di Angelo” She said smiling. She directed the class and they got to work. A blindfold covered his eyes and a ball gag was placed in his mouth. Hands worked along his body, some harsh, some gentle. After an indeterminate amount of time Mrs. Niolia told them they were finished. The hands retracted then he heard a voice call.

“Mrs. Niolia we don't have time to untie him can't we just leave him here?” The teacher's brow furrowed.

“Nico would you be alright with us leaving you tied up here?” She asked. Nico hummed a vague Affirmation. He heard the class walk away. He hung there for forty-five minutes unable to see, move or speak. When the bell finally rang for break. People came out to the yard, a crowd formed around Nico. He felt someone grab his ass, something poked his hole and it twiched. Nico had been expecting something like that but what he didn't expect was a cock to be forced into him dry. He screamed around his gag, his body jolted trying to get away from the pain but hands grasped his hips. People gasped and others snickered as Nico was fucked. Some people got together and started untying the ropes that kept Nico up. After a while they managed it, the first person was done by then so they laid Nico down on his back. Two lubed fingers slid into him stretching his hole gently, a third one was added. The fingers left and were replaced by a long plastic strap-on, no longer sweet and gentle they fucked him hard, pounding Nico's ass. He moaned and cried out around the ball gag until someone removed it. He was flexing his jaw when a dick slid into his mouth, Nico sucked it as best he could. He tried to push back against the strap in his ass as he neared his orgasm. 

Everything after that was a blur. When break ended everyone left and he passed out sleeping through the rest of his classes. Bianca and Hazel woke him up after classes had ended. It was the first time Nico had seen Bianca that day, he went to school early as he was student body president so Nico did get to him in the morning. “Can you stand?” Bianca asked him, trying not to laugh. Nico shook his head sheepishly. Bianca picked him up and carried him bridal style to the car with Hazel. “How come you're always the one to do these types of things?” Bianca asked exasperatedly though he was still smiling. 

“That's the ADHD luv” They all started laughing as Bianca sat him in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I really love an appreciate feedback. I would love to hear what you think, and maybe give me some ideas of what else I can write about in this story!! :D


End file.
